


listen before i go (orange juice) 🍊

by smellthecoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellthecoffee/pseuds/smellthecoffee





	listen before i go (orange juice) 🍊

i didn't know when i stopped floating, stopped flying.

stopped seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, and started falling.

and not in the way that you fall, when you can just get back up again.

the falling was endless, and breathless, and swallowed all of my pleads. stripped me down to the bone, bones that were unravelling faster and faster, no bottom in sight, no hope of stopping the fall until I stopped myself.


End file.
